mydiymariogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Wario 3D World
Super Wario 3D World is an upcoming game for the Wii U set to be released in Spring 2015. It will be a successor to Super Mario 3D World, but with Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, and Toadette. Plot One starry evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, and Toadette come to view and enjoy the fireworks outside of Princess Peach's Castle, when they discover a clogged Clear Pipe along the path. Wario and Waluigi unblock the Clear Pipe with Bob-ombs, causing the pipe to eject a large number of items as well as a Sprixie Princess, a fairy-like creature of the Sprixie species. The Green Sprixie Princess begins to explain that Bowser has kidnapped six of her fellow Sprixie Princesses and that she needs their help; however, Bowser immediately emerges from the pipe and traps the Sprixie Princess inside a bottle before disappearing back down the pipe with her. Daisy tries to save the Sprixie Princess but winds up falling down the pipe herself, and Wario, Waluigi, and Toadette soon follow in order to assist Daisy. The heroes soon end up in the Sprixie Kingdom, where the journey mainly takes place. Gameplay The game plays very similarly to Super Mario 3D World. However, this time around, there is a hub similar to the one from Wario World, replacing the Map screen from Super Mario 3D World. Stages are open and free-roaming, and can be exited via the Pause Menu, stepping on the Warp Pad at the starting point, or by collecting the required amount of Shine Sprites within the level. There are also various Stamps that the player can find. There are three Stamps in each level and they can be used in Miiverse posts. The game will feature the Multiplayer Mode from Super Mario 3D World. However, it is tweaked due to the changes in gameplay found in Super Wario 3D World. As levels are no longer linear or have time limits, the Multiplayer Mode will now be a separate mode from the main Adventure Mode, with the game's levels found in Adventure Mode modified and given a 5-minute time limit to accommodate the new feature. Points are given out depending on who gets the most KO's in a match, and whoever has the most points at the end of the match wins. Also included is another game that can be accessed from the title screen titled Waluigi Bros.. It has gameplay similar to that of Mario Bros., but with Waluigi as the only playable character. The game can be accessed by touching the Waluigi button found in the bottom-left corner of the screen. Characters *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Daisy *Toadette Trivia *A mysterious test image can be found within the game's files, featuring various cartoon characters. Gallery SuperWario3DWorldWarioWaluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi SuperWario3DWorldDaisyToadette.png|Princess Daisy and Toadette SuperWario3DWorldGroup.png|All four main playable characters SuperWario3DWorldBattle.png|Wario and Waluigi battling for a Crown WarioGoombaMask.png|Wario wearing a Goomba Mask SuperWario3DWorldGoombaMask.png|Waluigi wearing a Goomba Mask DaisyGoombaMask.png|Daisy wearing a Goomba Mask ToadetteGoombaMask.png|Toadette wearing a Goomba Mask SuperWario3DWorldKingAntphony.png|King Antphony, one of the game's new bosses KingGreenFist.png|King Greenfist ThreeHeadedEggBird.png|Three-Headed Eggbird SuperWario3DWorldKoopa.png|Koopa Troopa CowboyTroopa.png|Cowboy Troopa SoldierTroopa.png|Soldier Troopa WalterConkdor.png|Walter Conkdor Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Wario Games